


Champagne

by LeanaM



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Valentine - Freeform, older couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-26 14:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13859631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeanaM/pseuds/LeanaM
Summary: Draco and Hermione have their own Valentine traditions. This year is no different. Or is it? Valentine drabble inspired by dhrfavorites prompt 'Valentine's traditions'. One-shot. This isn't pink clouds and fluff and happiness.





	Champagne

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by dhrfavorites prompt 'Valentine's traditions'. I blame sleeplessness and bad mood. I'm sorry. Or maybe not. Please understand I'm a Valentine's Scrooge. You really shouldn't read this if you're looking for fluff and pink clouds and happiness.   
> Disclaimer: characters are not mine.

They always drink champagne on Valentine's Day. It's the same vintage that was served on their wedding day, now thirty years ago. It's put under a stasis charm, of course, to make sure the bubbles remain at their best, forever.

She pours two glasses, settles on the sofa and looks into the grey eyes she loves so much. She smiles at him over the rim of her glass. They don't speak, not yet. Even after all these years, they just sit and smile at each other in silence, as if they can't quite believe that it's  _ them _ , together, against all odds. That it's  _ them _ , together, as much in love as they were when they graduated from Hogwarts, the infamous Eight Years.

She looks away, unable to bear the scrutiny any longer, and sips. The taste brings her back to that day so long ago, when she twirled across the dancefloor in his arms, and believed that nothing could ever take their happiness away.

"Scorpius is doing well," she says. "I talked to him yesterday. The Paris laboratory is keeping him busy, but he's enjoying himself, and Lily seems to settle well, now she knows the language a little better."

He snorts. "I always told Potter he should have taken the trouble to teach his children French. You never know when it comes in handy."

Hermione laughs. "He did mention something like that the other day, yes."

They are silent for a while, but before it becomes oppressive, she speaks again.

"Lyra's loving her new job, too. I have to admit, I'm rather relieved she's no longer an Auror, but I'm not sure curse breaker is all that better."

He smiles softly, thinking of his daughter, then fixes his silver eyes on her.

"I blame you for those Gryffindor tendencies, you know," he glares, but she knows he's just teasing. "She couldn't have gotten that thirst for adventure and danger from me, Slytherins are all about self-preservation."

She laughs again, but it almost ends in a sob, and she quickly tries to hide it by downing the glass of champagne. She tops up her own glass, his is still untouched.

"I'm having dinner with Harry and Ginny tomorrow. And Ron, probably." She sighs.

"Still chasing after you, is he?"

She nods but turns her head away. "It's not like I'm going to change my mind after thirty years of marriage," she says, starting with a laugh but then her voice breaks and a tear trickles along her cheek.

He pretends not to notice, and preens instead.

"Of course not, who could turn their back on this much perfection," he teases, running his hand through his perfectly sculpted hair. But she doesn't laugh.

"Oh darling." His voice is soft, and she bites her lip to avoid crying. She gulps down the rest of her champagne, then gets up, a little unsteadily.

She walks up to him and presses her lips against his, wishing, always wishing, that they wouldn't feel dry and chipped, but warm and soft and pliant, just once more.

"I miss you so much," she whispers, her fingers stroking the portrait. "Every moment of every day."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry?


End file.
